rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Battlefield4us/The RWBY Volume 2 Recap Messed up Edition!
Hello everyone and welcome to the RWBY Recap, this time, we have four days left and now we're gonna count down all of the episodes from the first to...uh...second to last episode. Ready Set GO! The year is 20xx in the world Remnant, somewhere in 1773 Boston, there was an old man setting up his grand re-opening of his shop, when he sees newcomer Emerald (Who is a big fan of Garrett from Thief) asking for directions. after getting that info, she leaves with her partner Mercury, and we learn that he's a dick to money, so that means people don't need money to buy anything. So the duo goes to the bookstore where they meet SaberTooth (Tukson) who is pretty much the only mutant to escape the Sentinel Apocalype in Days Of Future Past. So the two ask him for which book he has, and despite the fact that the store said he has EVERY book under the sun, he doesn't have the Assassin Creed book, which took place in the Third Crusade. Sabertooth then attacks, but Mercury uses his Chun-Li legs to kill him. Later in Hogwarts, Blake was looking at her sketchbook showing "Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Film" when Ruby shows up with some President speech she learned from TFWOH, telling her team that they're gonna have the best day ever to kick off the second semester with a bang. Cue Bad Yang Pun! 'Yang: '''I always kick my semesters off with a ''Yang! GODDAMMITYANG! Nora Throws an apple at her, then she does the same, and then Weiss, who was about to agree to the best day ever thing, gets hit in the face with a pie. Meanwhile, Sun Wukong was going to bring Neptune Jr. (who is the secret cousin of Percy Jackson) in to intorduce to a team, only to see a food fight happen. also discount Team RWBY/JNPR death Battle The battle, Which features the No Cliche and food weapons. Ruby wins by using her Neo Speed! also she pqinted a wall with food or soda or whatever . And Goodiwtch shows up just to clean everything. Meanwhile at the bad guy headquarters, Mercury and Emerald show up to meet up with Roman Torchwick, who was too busy looking for the Sims crystals, when Cinder decides to show up and scold both of them. The newest update is that the bad guys are gonna start Phase 2, and that means to start Avengers 2! The next day, Ozpin and Goodwitch get a visiter, and he is Jonathan Iro-er...I mean James Ironman! he is from the Atlas Military, he joins up with Ozpin about some text message from QROW, saying something about evil coming. this concerns him a lot, and makes him worry, plus he has plans to do with earth because...He's kind of a bad guy? Anyway, in the liberary, (that shouldn't even be hear since there's holograms) Team RWBY faces off in a board game, while JNPR studys (sort of) and reads an X-ray and Vav comic, since the show's coming out. Ruby loses to Yang, and so does Weiss (since she got help from the sun dragon herself) WhiteRose time! Sun shows up to introduce Neptune Jr. Properly, and he gets atached to Weiss immediantly, and she likes him. (Keep your hands off her Jaune!) Blake leaves and has flashback memories of Ozpin talking to her, in present day, she was going to leave, but is stopped by Weiss. she has to make her explain everything and she does by repliying that the Sith Empire is going to plan something evil and destroy everything. Ruby proposed to everyone to fight them and save the city from getting destoryed. She then forgets the board game and hits two passing people, which are Mercury and Emerald, and also Cinder is here as well. This proves that Beacon has terrible security. The next day in Professor Who Cares?'s class, no one is paying attention and Jaune tries to get Weiss to watch A Good Day to Dust Hard. ''(did you not see the reviews Jaune?) but that fails. Team RWBY puts on her costumes and are going to start the Investigation Plan. White Rose goes to the CCT to see recent problems about the crimes, Shadow Girl (Blake) has to eavesdrop on a meeting, and Yang is gonna visit an old friend, Sun and Neptune show up and decides to help out, so Sun joins Blake and Yang joins Neptune, and Weiss wants Neptune, but no way! Weiss and Ruby get to see Penny again, and she is getting out here, so Ruby leaves Weiss to do the mission. Weiss goes to the CCT where she contacts the Schnee Headquarters, and she decines the offer to talk to her Father (Willow, not Ironman for you theorists) ( i think) and even her Sister, Winter. Cue bad Game Of Thrones pun! Penny and Ruby have a chat downtown, where a hologram version of ManIron is showing his newest addiction to the military, Androids and Mechs! And we now learn that he is putting them in, because he wants to start a war on Atlas Corportaitons from Call Of Duty. Penny runs from them, and Ruby chases her, and then she falls on the floor to where some truck driver decided to drive by. Penny stops the truck with her hands, and continues to flee, Ruby asks what's going on, and penny reveals that she's an android. also, that's the second time we got a "surprise that is totally not a surprise". Penny explains that she was made from her Father and Ironman, and she was created to save the world...and destroy Atlas Corporations. the stupid soldiers finally decided to come after them, so Penny hides Ruby in a dumpster (no one uses dumpsters in the future), and leaves her to fight off a grimm Rat. Team Steam (Neptune and Yang) arrive at Junior's club, where everyone wants her dead, and try to get some information about Torchwick, but they don't get anything good. Team Black Sun goes to a Sith empire meeting, where Bane is talking about Torchwick and his plan for world domination. Roman give everyone a speech, introduces the mech he stole from someone, and doesn't even bother to introduce the cool girl next to him (You stupid!) Blake shoots the fuse box, and she and Sun escape, causing the Transformer to come after them. After contacting the team, and going on a highway, action ensues, where Sun and Neptune get lost in the highway. so RWBY faces off the mech and wins with the power...of...Ship Names! Except without a rubyXyang ship name. Roman gets saved by his newest ally, Neo. who has the mind of Neo from the Matrix, and the soul and body of the best bad guy character ever! Cue bad Weiss Pun! '''Weiss: '''I guess she made our plans...''Fall Apart. GODDAMMITWEISS! half a month later, Pyyrha fights Team Birds, and then faces off against Mercury, who finds out that she has Magneto powers and forfeits the fight. there is also a dance coming, so Sun asks her to go, and she rejects him. we learn that she hasn't been doing well since the investigation started. once she left to go read books or something, Jaune shows off his guitar and singing skills to go to the dance with Weiss. JAUNE! DIDN't YOU GET THE HINT IN THE LAST VOLUME? she rejects him, casuing us Arkos fan to be happy a little. Jaune trains Pyyrha and informs her that the snow angel rejected her, and says that if he doesn't find a date, he'll wear a dress. At the evil trio, they are explaining Cryptic messages to themselves about their evil plan, because we don't need to know at this time. the next day, Team RW_Y plans the dance, since CFVY can't be here to help out. Sun and Neptune show up only to see how things are going, and ask how Blake is holding up. Yang initiates her plan to get Blake, so she uses a laser pointer to get her, Okay, now that litteraly beats my Fanfiction. no seriously, it does. Ren gets to have Jaune talk to him about Weiss rejecting him, Pyyrha shows up and tells Jaune to be honest and tell her the truth. (Jaune for the last time, she doesn't like you!) also Nora got a shirt from earth. Yang talks to Blake about her past, saying that Summer Rose (baker of cookies and slayer of monsters) has died. (or even dissapeared, but we've seen her gravestone so yeah). Yang sees something that might have answers, so she brings Ruby to go there, only to get ambushed by Creppy Beowolfs who went to the monster school of showing eyes in the dark . Yang and Ruby get saved by Qrow, and that ends the flashback, and also Blake has to go to the dance or else! Jaune shows up to give Weiss a Whiterose, but he gets beaten as weiss asks Neptune to go with her. (See Jaune, now you know how we feel!) at the dance, Blake shows up with Sun and they dance, the rest of Team RWBY goes ahead and do random things, when Mercury and Emerald show up as well. later, at eleven at night. Ruby and Jaune hang out at the punch bowl, and jaune gets the surprise that Weiss didn't go with Neptune Jr. to the dance, he goes to confront him, but stops as Pyyrha lures him to the outside balcony. she explains that she doesn't have a date, and she was expectiing Jaune to get the hint, but he sort of doesn't? Neptune goes to Jaune, but it looks like Neptune got his eyebrows changed fofr some reason. Jaune scolds him because he was probably a player, but he explains that he can't dance. (is it wrong for me to find that believable?) Jaune gives him advice, and he accepts it, leaving Jaune to do something manly. later, Jaune shows up to Pyyrha wearing...A Dress! That is somewhat funny, and also, DANCING TIME! Cinder, meanwhile, goes ahead and infiltrates the CCT, where she puts up a chess piece on all of the computers, because that's everyone's weakness. also, she gives some secret code to Hydra to reveal the Avengers 2 trailer. Ruby shows up with her scythe, and fights her, only to see that she fled the fight when Ironwoodman shown up. So the rest of the night becomes enjoyable later. The next day...or should i say, twelve hours later, Stark infroms that they're not doing stuff, and Ruby comes in to give them a piece of information. she says that she was using dust clthing, and also she gives away the hideout locations. at the RWBY dorm, a package arrives from Taiyang. and it's a dog named Zwei. it's fine that a dog shows up, since Weiss also likes him, but Blake knows that dogs are her number one weakness...maybe. But the bad news is that, HE SENT ZWEI ON THE DAY STUDENTS HAVE TO GO ON DANGEROUS MISSIONS! Ozpin is givng everyone a speech, involving.... The robot making school. The school that doesn't have teachers. The Hydra school. And the school with the worst security ever! After that, the students can go on dangerous missions that can probably get themselves killed. Team RWBY picks a search and destroy mission, to find the White Fang. but it's for other people only. Ozpin gets rid of his own rule and lets the team do the mission. Team CFVY finallly shows up, only to intimidate us or something. Velvet says good luck to the team and to come back alive. Luckily Team RWBY is going to be led by a cool Huntsmen. Unfortunately....It's Oobleck. Team JNPR shows up to explain their mission, (I don't know what that is actually) and Neptune and Sun explain theirs (i forgot what it was as well). they part ways and head to their destinations. Team RWBY and Oobleck go to Mountain Glen, a city that got attacked by Michael Bay's Transformers, and is now infested with Grimm. They're searching for the White Fang, but there wasn't anything good to find. so they camp out for the night. also they share character development for the night. (You wasted six minutes on us!) Back at Hogwarts....uh, it's just a talk with Glynda and James Stark. moving on. Zwei goes out to do what most dogs do and Ruby catches up to him, she notices the White Fang is here as well. Ruby stalks them and plans to ontact the rest of the team, but the show then starts to have revenge on me by making sure the wi-fi is down. to make things worse, Ruby and Zwei nearly fall down a hole, but the dog gets saved, but Ruby falls down the hole. (Why do you hate me Monty?) Ruby then tries to fight against two goons, but she gets captured. (probably becasue the show wants me to panic.) but i guess you need to show an example that not everyone is powerful, they need to be weak to show their true character. something like that anyways. Zwei goes to Team _WBY and Oobleck to explain what happened, and Oobleck finally figures it out. there was a city underground. (because everyone wants to hide from the stupid transformer movies, and/or they want to watch Cinemasins. At the villain Cave, the bad guys do stupid stuff with Ruby and they almost allow her to escape. but the restof the heroes show up and save her. now the gang has a new mission. Theyre going to stop a train! We now learn that the train was fulled with explosives and they're going to lure the grimm Beowolves to Vale. Ruby and Oobleck and Zwei, go ahead and fight off against the White Fang Mechs, man, these thigns are bad. Also how can Zwei do this? Yang faces off against Neo. but she loses for the first time in her life. Luckily she gets saved by the sister of Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Film. Weiss fights Bane, but it looks like Bane has been playing Too much of the Evil Within. And Blake fights Roman, and he loses to her semblace, which was combined with dust, and he gets kicked in the face. the train is about to hit the wall, so Team RWBY shields themselves with an ice crystal body thing, and they survive the train crash. But does that mean Roman and the others are dead now? I don't know. but i think the Hype train got destroyed. Anyway, Vale's large barrier from Attack on Titan gets destroyed and the grimm creatures are now out to kill people. Cue Cliffhanger! Now we have one episode left and things are gonna get interesting. Hopefully Team CFVY shows up with Scarlet and Sage, or else we're gonna have a real problem! by the way, Operation Outcasts will be in the works soon, and Hydra was happy enough to show us This see you next time. Bye! Category:Blog posts